One day I will return
by murai-sakura
Summary: James has a secret. Why didn't he ever tell Jessie what he really was, and why is he taken away now...


Okay, I got this marvelous idea for a ficcie ! woohoo, I sure hope you guys love it. "sigh" bro is mad I'm on right now "snickers" tough luck bro! Ya know, I bought him a birthday gift already, I wonder if he'll like it…

Anyways… er, now what?

Disclaimer: I think you all know..; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

One day I will return 

James was staring in the distance. Something was obviously bothering him. He looked at the trees that were swaying in the wind, at the river that was sparkling in the crimson moonlight and at the darkness that was lit up with numerous stars. Too many to count. James sighed. Those stars… they all looked the same, few people knew them seperatly. It was just like it was here, on earth. Everyone seemed to be the same these days. James grinned. There were a few exeptions though…

"**James!" a familiar voice screeched. "Where are you?" James got up from the ground and whiped off the sand that was clinging to his pants. "James, come…oh here you are." Said Jessie when she appeared behind James. She really was different. She never followed the flock and was one of a kind. James smiled happily and Jessie turned nervously to the ground. "Is something wrong?" asked James stupidly. Jessie shook her head and turned to watch the view James had been admiring earlyer.**

"**What were you looking at?" asked Jessie, not seeing anything special. "Nothing really" said James as he grabbed her hand and dragged her back to camp. "But we shouldn't stay here…" he announced in the process. "It's getting colder and colder." Jessie had noticed this as well. She only was out here because she was getting worried over James, she would never admit this though. She was way too proud. As James continued to drag her with him, he started to whistle. "What are you so cheerful about?" asked jessie curiously. "Just being here" answered James "With you"**

**If James wasn't dragging Jessie, she would've ran away. James seemed to be going crazy. He might've always been a bit of a wimp but he never got mushy like this. Something big was going on and Jessie wondered what, but she didn't want to ruint his perfect moment. She would never admit this though. Again, she was too proud. **

**Soon, the dreadful duo had reached their tent and James pushed Jessie in, almost roughly but not quite yet. James turned around to look at the sky one last time before he was pulled in by Jessie. "Hey!" giggled james as they fell over. "What's gotten into you?" he asked while rubbing his head. "I'm just bored" said jessie, obviously not tired at all. James sighed and sat down on his bed. "What do you suggest I do about it then?" he asked with a smal smile glooming shyly. "Er… thought Jessie" I dunno. "I know!" screeched James. "The kissing game!" jessie backed away. She didn't know what game he was talking about and he wasn't so sure if he wanted to know either. **

**James reached out into one of Jessie's bags and tossed her a red lipstick. He grabbed a pink one himself. "well…" he explained. "We put ont his lipstick and the one who gets kissed most by the other loses." Jessie wasn't so happy about this idea but she thought it was a great way to get rid of her boredom. "Fine" she smiled and she did put on the lipstick. James seemed to be taken aback because jessie had agreed but he didn't hesitate to put on his lipstick too. **

**Soon, they were both fully loaded. And with a back-up lipstick in their pockets they charged at each other. It was a real sight to be seen. James and Jessie were leaping over furniture, tripping over stuff numerous times, laughing their heads off and of cours… they were getting kissed quite a lot. After a half an hour of dashing about they took a quik breather, putting on new lip-stick and inspecting the bruises they had caused on themselves. But neither of them vared, they were having too much fun!**

**And then, the pause was relinquished and they charged after one another again. James bounced on top of the sofa and then lunged at Jessie's left cheek. Jessie, who tried to avoid made a wrong move and was caught right on her lips. **

**The kiss took longer then their others had…. Much longer… a bit too long.**

**Then they broke away from each other, both giggling quite girlish. "I didn't count on that" James snickered. James shook her head in amusement. "Me neither" when they stopped giggling, they looked at each other. Jessie seemed to be overjoyed but James suddenly became quite sad.**

"**Jessie, I have some bad news" he said. "I have to leave today" Jessie crawled a bit closer. "What do you mean?" she asked a bit worried. "The truth is…" James sighed. "I have been lying to you all my life." Jessie said nothing, she just listened. "I'm not who… or what you think I am." Said James. Jessie saw him glancing at the tent-exit every once in a while. "But you'll see what I mean soon enough." Jessie refused to say a word as they sat opposite of each other. She didn't understand a thing James was trying to tell her. She didn't want him to leave her, but she knew he wouldn't be ablet o. they were best friends!**

**But then, a strange light was glowing from outside, and james got up, not at all surprised. He offered his hand to jessie, who took it cautiously. "You are the only one who will see this. Promise you won't tell anyone?" he asked. Jessie nodded and James led her outside. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Three male characters were standing outside the tent, smiling gracefully. But thought they seemed to be humanoid, they had wings! Real life wings! Jessie gasped and looked at James who now had his own pair.**

"**I've always been an angel" James said "Ever since we met." Jessie knew what was going to come next. Her eyes started to tear up. "I only had a short time here on earth." He exclaimed. "But it was worth it." Jessie didn't say a thing. She only squeezed James' hand a bit tighter. She didn't want him to leave. "Jessie, I have to go now" he said, releasing her hand and stepping away from her.**

"**No!" bellowed Jessie and she leapt forward. She grasped James around the waist and started sobbing in his back. His wings were blocking her view but she knew he had already started floating. "Please, I don't want you to go" she sobbed. "I wouldn't know what to do without you!" James turned around and took hold of both her hands. "You're the strongest person I know" he said. "You'll be fine" **

**Jessie turned towards the three others who were still smiling. "How can you take him away from me!" She screamed. "Why are you doing this!" They said nothing. Their smiles had faded though. "It's not their fault jessie" said james. "We had an agreement. I have to leave now." He smiled bitterly. "Besides, I'm not human" He turned around again and flew up a bit**

"**I don't care!" yelled jessie "I love you for who you are!" james turned around mid-air quite surprised. His eyes started to tear up and he looked down at her sadly. A single tear fell down, in front of her feet and then, he left. He had vanished in a cloud of light, together with the three angels who had stolen him away from her.**

"**I love you too" she suddenly heared and she started to sob harshly.**

**Heaven had taken her love away from her.**

**The light was now her darkness**

…**forever…**


End file.
